Paper Airplane Chase
Paper Airplane, known as Paper Plane in Europe and as Kami Hikōki (紙ヒコーキ, literally "Paper Plane") in Japan, is a DSiWare video game released in 2008 (Japan) and 2009 (Europe, Australia, and America) by Nintendo. The game is based around the Game Boy Advance's WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'s paper airplane minigame. In it, players would guide an airplane around platforms jutting out of the wall. If the plane hit a platform or a wall, then it would break apart and the player would have to start over. This is a remake of the original game that includes new game modes, including a multiplayer feature where two people play on a single Nintendo DSi. The game costs 200 Nintendo Points, or $2 USD. Gameplay In Paper Plane, players will control a paper plane and make sure it doesn't hit anything, as doing so will result in a gameover. The standard Endless mode from WarioWare comes back, in which the course is entirely random, though there are two new modes as well. In one of the new modes, titled Time Trial, you'll play on a track that the developers created instead of the randomly generated one of endless mode. In Time Trial, your goal is to get to the bottom as quick as possible. In this mode there are eight courses you can try out, three of which are unlockable. The second game mode is titled Race, which is intended to be the game's multiplayer mode (though technically the player can play by him or herself). This mode, like Time Trial, has pre-created courses, and the goal is to get to the bottom before the other player does. In this mode, one player will control the paper plane with the d-pad while the other will use the face buttons on the other side of the handheld. The color of player number one's paper plane is blue, while player number two's is red. Instead of getting a game over when hitting something, the player will be revived a couple of seconds later. DSi Shop description American In Paper Airplane Chase™, glide your virtual paper plane through an increasingly tricky slalom course. Take it slow in Endless mode or zip through several Time Attack courses. The two-player Race mode allows friends to race each other using a single Nintendo DSi system. European Spread your wings with this irresistibly simple action game for one or two players! Simply manoeuvre the paper plane through a winding course - and don't collide with the obstacles. But that's easier said than done! In Endless Mode, the longer you survive through the randomly-generated course, the higher your score. Or try Time Attack Mode to complete special courses as quickly as possible. You can also play together with a friend in Race Mode. Each player takes one side of the Nintendo DSi system to control and race with their own paper plane! Please note that elements of this software may have been featured in previously-released software. External links *Official Japanese Website *Official European Website *Official North American Website *Official Chinese Website Category:DSiWare games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo